


Nobody can save you now

by Kwon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwon/pseuds/Kwon
Summary: Рано или поздно это должно было случиться. Терпение у Стива Роджерса далеко не безгранично, а Тони Старк приложил достаточно усилий, чтобы его извести.





	

 Рано или поздно это должно было случиться. Видит Бог, Стив держался до последнего, позволил гораздо больше, чем кому бы то ни было еще. Но сейчас Старк перешел последнюю черту.

– Надевай костюм, – практически рычит Стив.

 В ответ Старк щурится, поджимая губы и резко, без предупреждения, бьет Стива в челюсть.

Стив не успевает среагировать, он не ждет, что Старк так быстро перейдет от слов к делу, что вместо очередной колкости он выкинет что-то настолько самоубийственное. Стив стирает с подбородка кровь из разбитой губы, смотрит на свои пальцы и усмехается. Очень зло. У него все это уже поперек горла и разве он может отказать Старку, когда тот сам нарывается? Стив сшибает его с ног сильным ударом в солнечное сплетение. Надо отдать должное, Старк хорошо держит удар, у него крепкий пресс. Но не когда тебя бьет суперсолдат.

 Стиву бы остановиться, спустить на тормозах. Но он вздергивает пытающегося вдохнуть Старка на ноги едва ли не за шкирку. И тут же сильно, наотмашь бьет по лицу раскрытой ладонью. Старк вскидывает на него взгляд, и Стив снова усмехается. Старк в бешенстве, это видно по его глазам, по сжатым в тонкую линию губам.

– Еще одна девица сомнительного поведения в этом здании – и я выбью из тебя эту дурь, ясно? – шипит Стив, не отводя взгляда, почти не моргая.

 У него в печенках сидит Старк и его едкие комментарии, вечные пьянки, сорванные собрания, бесконечная череда выходящих из его спальни девушек. Последние – главная проблема. Через одну они оказываются кем-то подосланы, угрожая безопасности как самого Старка, так и всех Мстителей.

– А что, ревнуешь? – скалится Старк. И тут же выворачивается из хватки Стива, бьет сильно, не сдерживаясь, прямо по печени.

Боль вспыхивает на секунду, и тут же что-то коротит в мозгах. Стив бьет Старка по лицу, по ребрам, по незакрытому вовремя боку. Тот без костюма, и это все равно, что избиение ребенка. Стив толкает Старка к стене, тут же сжимает в пальцах его футболку на груди, удерживая на ногах и не давая сползти вниз.

 Старк сплевывает кровью, сжимает пальцы на запястьях Стива, дергается, как будто и правда надеется, что сможет вырваться из хватки Капитана Америка. Как будто такое вообще возможно. Смотрит с вызовом, и быстро заплывающий глаз только усиливает эффект.

 От Старка пахнет кровью, потом, машинным маслом и злостью. От Старка пахнет так, что у Стива одно короткое замыкание за другим.

 Стив поднимает руку и медленно стирает кровь с подбородка Старка большим пальцем, проходится по губам, наклоняется совсем близко, вдыхает глубоко и шумно. Он ждет едкого комментария, ждет насмешки, чтобы финальным аккордом просто вырубить Старка.

 Но тот молчит. Приоткрывает губы и ведет по ним кончиком языка, касается подушечки  пальца Стива. Как будто случайно, как будто издевается и что-то знает. Старк закрывает глаза.

И для Стива это карт-бланш.

 Он наваливается на Старка всем телом, заставляя выпрямиться, вытянуться. Вжимается лицом в его шею, сразу же кусая, так сильно, что останутся отпечатки зубов, вспухшие, налившиеся кровью. Которые никак не скрыть. И Старк, чертов Старк, он запрокидывает голову, упираясь затылком в стену, он тихо стонет, не ослабляя хватки на запястьях Стива.Ноуже через секунду переводит руки, цепляется за плечи Стива, сжимает пальцы так, будто и сам хочет оставить синяки.

Стив ведет вниз рукой, от линии челюсти, по ключице, плечу, спускает на бок, ощутимо надавливая на явно сломанные ребра, и Старк шипит, напрягается всем телом еще сильнее. И Стив мог бы решить, что ему просто больно. Но он чувствует, что у Старка стоит. Чувствует это своей ногой, втиснутой между чужих бедер.

У Стива в голове рождение сверхновой.

 Он никогда не хотел, чтобы было так, чтобы больно, с кровью и злостью. Но по-другому Старк не умеет, по-другому Старка не получить.

 И Стив оставляет на шее и плече Старка россыпь укусов и засосов, вжимает его в стену так сильно, что вот-вот переломает все кости. И Старк принимает это, принимает с охотой. Дышит часто и рвано, стонет все чаще. И молчит. И это заводит Стива еще сильнее. Если чтобы Старк молчал нужно выдавать ему вместо завтрака пару затрещин – Стив готов.

 Старк шипит сквозь зубы, когда Стив сжимает его член через ткань штанов. И недовольно мычит, когда Стив отстраняется, давая чуть больше места своей руке.

 Стив трахнул бы Старка прямо здесь. Посреди коридора, под объективом десятка камер, при незримом присутствии Джарвиса. Поставил бы на колени и трахал так долго и так сильно, что Старк умолял бы остановиться. Трахал бы столько, сколько потребуется,чтобы вытрахать из него всю дурь.

Но Стив только приспускает со Старка штаны, обхватывает его член ладонью. Ведет по нему издевательски медленно, сильнее сжимает у основания. Старк неслышно что-то шепчет, скорее всего матерится, кусается губы, но не двигается, не пытается спровоцировать на более активные действия, не пытается ничего.

 И этот податливый на все готовый Старк – это какая-то запрещенная фантазия.

 Стив с рыком впивается в его горло ртом, прикусывает кожу над кадыком, еще сильнее сжимает зубы на пульсирующей под кожей артерией. И начинает дрочить Старку. Жестко, быстро, на грани боли.

 Старк дрожит в его руках, впивается ногтями в плечи, судорожно ловит воздух ртом, как будто что-то мешает ему дышать. Стив вжимается пахом в бедро Старка, трется об него. Но нет, он не готов спустить в штаны. И Стив отстраняется, отпускает Старка, пытается как можно быстрее расправиться с застежками формы, но путается в собственных пальцах.

 Старк смотрит на него из-под полуприкрытых ресниц. И не комментирует, черт возьми, не комментирует.

 Стив наконец справляется со своей одеждой, прижимается членом к члену Старка, обхватывая оба рукой и тут же начинает дрочить. Все так же жестко, отчаянно. Не сводит взгляда с лица Старка, с его глаз, кусает собственные губы. Старк усмехается. И Стиву хочется впиться в его разбитые губы, хочется стереть эту усмешку. Но вместо этого он поднимает свободную руку, сжимает пальцы на горле Старка. Сильно, не давая вдохнуть. Старк хрипит, рефлекторно цепляется за запястье Стива, царапая его короткими ногтями, и почти сразу кончает. Стив почти не отстает.

 Он медленно убирает руку с горла Старка, опирается ладонью на стену, смотрит в пол и пытается отдышаться, пытается понять – что дальше?

Старк поправляет на себе одежду и мягко толкает Стива в грудь ладонью, отстраняя.

– Вот уж никогда бы не подумал, что комментарием про ревность попаду в точку, – неприятно усмехается Старк.

 Стив поднимает на него мрачный взгляд и ему становится почти стыдно. На шее и плече Старка нет живого места, губы в крови, глаз заплыл почти полностью.

– Но если это еще можно было предположить по твоим глазам побитого щенка, которыми ты на меня смотришь, когда думаешь, что я не вижу, то твои пристрастия… Ох, Капитан, Капитан, – продолжает веселиться Старк. – Подавляй и властвуй? Дай тебе волю, свяжешь меня, засунешь кляп в рот и будешь трахать пока я сознание не потеряю?

 Старк приподнимается на мысочки, прижимается губами к уху Стива, пачкая их кровью, и шепчет:

– Только ты не по адресу, мой доблестный Капитан. Хочешь, я попрошу Джарвиса смонтировать видео с камер в один горячий порнофильм? Будешь смотреть его долгими одинокими ночами.

 Стив сжимает ладони в кулаки и весь подбирается. Ему хочется врезать Старку, хочется его уничтожить. Но гораздо больше – самого себя. Стыд опаляет изнутри, окатывает волной кислоты. Не нужно было… ничего не нужно было. Снять квартиру в Бруклине и высовываться из нее только когда мир снова нужно будет спасать.

– Нет, не хочешь? – Старк отстраняется и скалится. Зло, презрительно. – Надеюсь, вопрос закрыт на этом.

 Он разворачивается и уходит. Точно хотел бы сделать это красиво, гордо, но сутулится из-за пострадавших ребер, двигается куда осторожней и медленней чем обычно.

 И Стиву хочется пулю себе в лоб пустить за то, что замечает такие детали, что помнит, как обычно двигается Старк, как ходит, как говорит, как улыбается…

 Стив впечатывает кулак в стену, кроша штукатурку. Он так и стоит, посреди коридора с приспущенными штанами, с привкусом кожи Старка на губах.

 

 Энтони Эдвард Старк привык быть мудаком. Привык, что никто не разбирается в причинах его действий, не пытается понять или тем более спросить,потому что проще считать его эгоистичным чудовищем, чем кем-то еще. И он не только не пытается с этим бороться, он всячески поддерживает такую легенду.

 Просто так проще делать правильные вещи.

 Когда не надо объяснять, что это самоубийственно, что он, Тони Старк, всего лишь человек в консервной банке. Пусть и очень навороченной консервной банке. Что он может умереть в любой момент, что он уже не умер с десяток раз только чудом, что он стареет, в конце концов.

Ине дай Боже, чтобы  кто-то узнал, что Стив Роджерс, краса и гордость нации, доблестный и легендарный Капитан Америка, вдруг решил связаться с бабником и алкоголиком Старком.

 И еще очень, очень, очень много причин.

 Так много, что даже Старк бы задолбался объяснять. Хоть и повторяет их самому себе каждый день.

 Поэтому он не говорит ничего. Просто делает то, что считает правильным.

 И напивается каждый вечер.

 Никто же не обещал, что правильно, значит легко.


End file.
